


wanna eat the delicious honey too

by squirrelhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Clingy Kim Seungmin, Diapers, Fluff, Honey, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: "i wanna eat the delicious honey toowhat can't i do today?"or,seungmin is feeling little and decides he wants to eat honey. a lot of honey.





	wanna eat the delicious honey too

**Author's Note:**

> wow guys i haven't written an age regression fic in a LONG time! but we're back! i hope you like this fic :)  
> !! english is not my first language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes!

Seungmin is so. Tired.

No, he is exhausted.

His members want to celebrate the end of an exhausting comeback period with a night out, but Seungmin isn't feeling it. He just wants to go home and crawl under a blanket.

"Where are we going to eat guys? I know a good restaurant!" Changbin yells, clapping in his hands. "Oh, do you mean that one close to the cinema?" Jeongin asks and Changbin nods quickly. Seungmin sighs and plays with his fingers. He really wants to go home right now.

"Seungmin, are you okay? You're very silent today", Hyunjin eventually asks and everyone looks at the younger. Seungmin shakes his head. "I don't know. I'm- just really tired. Can I please go home?" he questions, looking at his members. "If you want to..." Woojin replies.

"Okay! Thank you. I'm sorry, love you all", Seungmin quickly says and walks away. "What's wrong with him?" Chan asks and everyone shrugs.

A deep sigh leaves Seungmin's lips when he's finally at the dorm. He throws his shoes in his closet and plops on his bed. He closes his eyes. Finally. He's home.

He crawls under the covers and searches for a little yellow bag, decorated with bee stickers. He keeps his pacifiers in it. A smile paints his face as he grabs his favorite one, a Rilakkuma pacifier. He pops it into his mouth and a feeling of relaxation washes over him. He falls back in his fluffy pillows and searches for his teddy bear, feeling himself slipping into his little headspace. 

Seungmin's favorite animals are bees and bears. Not the kind of animals a little would choose, I know, but bees and bears make Seungmin happy. They both have something with honey. And Seungmin too. He loves honey.

Already in his little headspace, Seungmin climbs out of his bed to find honey. He is craving something sweet and he wants honey!

He giggles when he arrives in the kitchen. He knows exactly where the honey is stored. He is standing on his tippy toes to reach the jar of honey. He also grabs a pink, plastic spoon and runs back to his room.

"Honey!!" he giggles when he finally proceeds to open the jar. He sticks the spoon in the honey and stuffs it into his mouth. "Hmm, yummy!!" Seungmin claps in his hands. He glances at his teddy bear. "Teddy bear honey too?" he asks, moving the spoon towards his teddy bear. 

Seungmin looks around the room, seeing his coloring book and markers in the corner of the room. "Minnie wanna color!" he giggles, reaching for his coloring book and starts coloring. 

15 minutes have passed and Seungmin is still giggling, shoving more spoons of honey into his mouth and coloring a picture of a fuzzy-looking teddy bear at the same time.

"Seungmin? Are you okay-"

Seungmin looks up, to see his Hyung, Woojin, standing in the doorway. The elder quickly scans the room, clearly shocked about the mess.

There is honey all over the floor. Seungmin himself, his teddy bear and his markers are also covered in the sticky mess.

"Oh. God".

Seungmin can only smile innocently, wiping his mouth with the sleeves of his oversized sweater. "Hewllo Woowoo", he giggles, waving his hand.

"Oh my, baby, what have you done?" Woojin steps towards the little and grabs his sticky markers, coloring book, and teddy bear. "Noo!! Not Minnie's teddy bear!" Seungmin yells and stretches his arms to his teddy bear.

"You've been a very bad boy, Minnie. Look at this mess! You are not allowed to eat honey! I need to wash your teddy bear. I need to wash you too, there is honey everywhere", Woojin explains as he pulls Seungmin on his lap, seeing that the younger even managed to get honey in his eyelashes.

Seungmin is tearing up now, looking at Woojin with trembling lips. "M-Minnie sowrry", he apologizes, trying to wipe his own tears with his fists. But it only causes him to wipe more honey into his own eyes.

"Auch! Auch!" Seungmin yells, tears are now rolling down his sticky cheeks. "Oh baby, oh poor baby", Woojin sushed, lifting Seungmin up and bringing him to the bathroom.

Woojin undresses Seungmin and lets him choose bubbles for his bubble bath (he hides the honey-scented bubbles, Woojin has seen and smelled enough honey for the rest of his life).

He grabs a towel, soft sponges and Seungmin's bath toys. Woojin actually never takes care of Seungmin when he's regressed, Hyunjin or Chan are normally the ones who do it. But Woojin has to admit that he's good at it. Seungmin is listening to him.

"Woowoo", Seungmin sobs softly, his hands tightly holding a rubber ducky. "Yes, baby?" Woojin replies in a sweet tone, removing the rubber ducky from Seungmin's hands to clean them with the soft sponge.

"Minnie's eyes, auch!" Seungmin complaints and Woojin decides that washing Seungmin's face first is a better idea. He takes a soft, wet cloth and cleans Seungmin's sticky cheeks, teary eyes, and glossy lips.

Seungmin seems to feel a lot better after that. He happily plays with his bath toys as Woojin washes the rest of his body with the soap.

"See, all done! You're clean now!" Woojin claps in his hands when he finally cleaned Seungmin's entire body. "Thwank you Woowoo", Seungmin giggles and grabs a handful of bubbles. He creates a beard on himself and laughs cutely.

"No problem baby. I love you", Woojin smiles, leaving Seungmin alone for a minute to get clothing for him. He grabs one of Seungmin's rompers, the one he chooses is the blue one with little clouds and sheep printed on them. It comes with adorable white fuzzy socks. He also grabs a diaper, just for safety.

"Is Minnie ready to get out of the bathtub?" Woojin asks when he comes back, but Seungmin shakes his head. "Wanna play more!!" he yells and splashes the water all around the bathroom. Woojin laughs, letting Seungmin play on his own but never leaving the bathroom. Seungmin keeps showing the elder his creations he makes with the bubbles.

"Minnie, how old are you right now?" Woojin asks when he realizes that Seungmin's sentences are becoming shorter and less complicated, showing that he is still regressing. He must've been very tired.

Seungmin has to think for a moment, but then happily sticks two fingers into the air. "Good boy!" Woojin praises him and ruffles his wet hair. Seungmin only giggles.

When Seungmin is done playing, the elder carefully tilts him from the bathtub on a cloth on the ground. He dries him, smears his skin with baby powder and puts the diaper on.

"Good boy", he smiles and pats Seungmin's diaper-covered butt as he has his romper on. He lets Seungmin sit on the toilet seat when he brushes his hair. Seungmin is staring at his teddy bear in the laundry machine in front of him.

Woojin knows that Chan and Hyunjin would've punished the little way harder. But Woojin isn't like that. He likes to spread love. And having to look at your teddy bear in the laundry machine is a harsh punishment already.

He carries the boy to the living room, laying him down on the couch and turning his favorite cartoon on. In the meantime, Woojin cleans Seungmin's bedroom.

When he comes back to the living room with Seungmin's Rilakkuma pacifier (yes, his pacifier was dirty too), Seungmin is still looking at the TV with big, attentive eyes.

"Hey, baby, look what I have here", Woojin says, sitting down on the couch next to Seungmin and pushing the pacifier between his lips. Seungmin immediately starts sucking.

"Cuddle?" Woojin asks as Seungmin looks at him. The younger nods with a smile on his face and crawls against Woojin's warm body. He rests his head on Woojin's chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. Woojin almost melts. This is too cute.

And of course, at that moment, Chan sends him a message.

 **chan** : hey woojin hyung, how is seungmin doing?

 **woojin** : he is doing fine! he was regressed when i came home. i gave him a bath and he's watching teletubbies right now :)

 **chan** : ah, okay! we'll be home in 30 minutes

Woojin puts his phone away and realizes that Seungmin had fallen asleep on his chest. He chuckles, ruffling Seungmin's soft hair. "Let's bring you to your bed, hm?" he whispers and carries Seungmin to his room. He tucks him in and presses a kiss on Seungmin's forehead.

"Sleep well my baby", he says and wants to leave the room, but as soon as he opens the door he hears a soft voice calling him. 

"Woowoo?"

Woojin turns around. Seungmin is awake, looking at the elder with wide, teary eyes. "Yes, baby?" Woojin asks. "C-can't sleep without stuffie", Seungmin mutters, pouting his lips. "But your teddy bear is in the laundry machine... Do you want to cuddle with me instead?" Woojin insists, and Seungmin nods directly. 

"Alright", Woojin smiles as Seungmin makes place for Woojin. He wraps his arms around Woojin and nuzzles his face into his chest. "Woowoo just like teddy bear", he giggles softly. 

"What did you say?" Woojin asks, looking at Seungmin. "Woowoo just like teddy bear! Minnie is going to call teddy bear Woowoo!" 

Woojin chuckles. "You are so sweet Seungmin. I love you", he says. "Minnie loves Woowoo too", Seungmin mumbles as he closes his eyes. Woojin lays his hand on Seungmin's forehead and sees him fall asleep. 


End file.
